phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Phineas and Ferb Save Summer
Phineas, Ferb and the gang host a global summer concert – just as Doofenshmirtz's latest "-inator" invention moves the Earth, putting summer itself in jeopardy. Read the full summary... 'Part 1' Summer All Over the World A concert taking place at Danville Park.jpg Buford tapping to the music.jpg Buford on drums.jpg|Buford kicks off this party with the drums. Isabella on bass.jpg|Isabella slappin' da bass, mon! Ferb on rhythm guitar, closeup.jpg Ferb on rhythm guitar with Isabella.jpg Ferb on rhythm guitar.jpg Buford on drums again.jpg Phineas on lead guitar.jpg Baljeet on keyboard.jpg Phineas and Ferb on guitar.jpg Audience cheering.jpg Hot dogs, cotton candy.jpg|Hot dogs, cotton candy, tire swings and barbecue In the shade, in the sun.jpg|In the shade, in the sun, ev'rywhere's a rockin' view Ev'rywhere's a rockin' view.jpg|As long as we're together, doesn't matter what we do! Come on!.jpg C'mon!.jpg Bike ridin' down a hill.jpg Steaks sizzle on the grill.jpg You know you want some more.jpg Ferb says c'mon.jpg Ferb says c'mon with emphasis.jpg The words 'Summer' hover over the Big Ben.jpg The gang rocking out in London, England.jpg The gang rocking out in London, England - closeup.jpg The gang atop a float in New Orleans, Lousiana.jpg The gang atop a float in a parade in New Orleans, Lousiana.jpg Phineas wearing German attire.jpg Isabella wearing Korean attire.jpg Audience cheering - 2.jpg Phineas and Ferb in a large TV screen in Tokyo, Japan.jpg Phineas and Ferb in a large TV screen in Tokyo, Japan - closeup.jpg Stacy's cousins.jpg The gang atop the Eiffel Tower.jpg The gang atop the Temple of Juatchadoon.jpg The gang atop the Temple of Juatchadoon - closeup.jpg The gang in Singapore.jpg The gang in Singapore - closeup.jpg The gang in Antarctica.jpg Penguins raising their hands.jpg Welcome to our musical tribute to summer!.jpg And if you're wondering what we're doing today....jpg We're reaching out to everyone to share our love of summer!.jpg We are simulcasting our virtual selves around the planet!.jpg We're joining you to celebrate around the world.png the gang rockin' in their backyard.png All from the comfort of our own backyard!.jpg The gang atop the bridge in the Petronas Twin Towers in Malaysia.jpg The gang atop the bridge in the Petronas Twin Towers in Malaysia - closeup.jpg Audience on a boat labeled 'Canal Tours'.jpg The gang atop a bridge in Venice, Italy.jpg Audience riding into Venice, Italy.jpg Native Americans dancing.jpg Indian women dancing.jpg The gang (except Buford) on logs.jpg Buford singing to a moose.jpg The gang atop Uluru Rock, Australia - closeup.jpg The gang atop Uluru Rock, Australia.jpg pnf aboriginals different.png|There is more variety with the Aboriginals in some broadcasts. And now help us in welcoming.jpg A very special guest and the visual metaphor for the carefree days of summer.jpg Perry hologram.jpg Audience cheering - 3.jpg Perry hologram disappearing.jpg Audience gasping.jpg PaFSS - Hey, where's Perry?.jpg Meet Colonel Contraction Carl driving.png Monogram and Perry in the car.png Doofenshmirtz talks with Norm O.W.C.A. Graduation vs L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Disservice Awards OWCAGraduationCeremony.jpg AnimalAgentsCheering.jpg|The animal agents cheer LOVEMUFFINDisserviceAwards.jpg DoofAnnoyed.jpg|Doof is annoyed by the animals' noise on the other side of the room DoofYells.jpg|Doof angrily yells out his introduction to silence the noise WhatTheHeckIsThatRacket.jpg|Monogram is determined to find out what's going on in the other side of the room PoliteButFirm.jpg|Monogram heading over to the other side You're the Capulet Bar Mitzvah?.jpg|Doofenshmirtz: "You're the Capulet Bar Mitzvah?!" Save Summer promo.jpg|Monogram: "You're the Hatfield Wedding?!" AngryScientists01.jpg AngryScientists02.jpg AngryAgentDuck.jpg WUTPETERACTUALLYHASAMOUTH.png AngryDrDiminutive.jpg PaulieWantAStreetFight01.jpg|The fight has begun. PaulieWantAStreetFight02.jpg PaulieWantAStreetFight03.jpg PaulieWantAStreetFight04.jpg PaulieWantAStreetFight05.jpg PaulieWantAStreetFight06.jpg PaulieWantAStreetFight07.jpg FightInterrupted01.jpg|The fight is briefly interrupted by a visiting man. FightInterrupted02.jpg|Everyone is looking at the visiting man. FightInterrupted03.jpg|"Hup. Sorry to interrupt. I'll come back when you're done." and Perry just stands there.png and Perry just stands there1.png|"We are so gonna lose our security deposit." Candace is Afraid of Spiders Candace's room.png I don't know why you couldn't find it.jpg It must have been behind something.jpg Candace on the top shelf.jpg Candace on the top shelf 2.jpg Candac on a shelf.png Monogram Gets Fired Jay-Leno-Phineas-And-Ferb.jpg|Colonel Contraction horrified to see what's left of the hall ColonelContridiction.jpg|Colonel Contraction firing Monogram for losing the security deposit on the hall DEBACLE.jpg PromotingCarl.jpg|Colonel Contraction promoting Carl as the new temporary major BattleHymn.jpg Candace asks Phineas for help Candace looking at the things in her box.jpg Candace telling her mom she couldn't go up there.jpg I'm future Candace.jpg There's got to be a thing that still plays this.jpg The gang still rocking out in the backyard.jpg Candace having come to ask Phineas if he knows where she can watch this video casette.jpg Candace comes upon the global concert.jpg We're using them to simulcast ourselves all around the world.jpg No time I need to watch this.jpg I need to watch this.jpg Going old school, huh?.jpg So how do I watch it?.jpg Well, Dad has a universal video player in the garage.jpg Where in the garage?.jpg 12 degrees northwest of the washing machine.jpg Carry on with your non-bustable activity.jpg Candace leaves the global concert.jpg The gang in Soviet Russia.jpg Inner Spelunking with Saul cave.png Candace's Video Candace entering the garage.jpg Candace getting ready to put the tape into the universal player.jpg Aw, I was so cute.jpg This is Candace Flynn.png It was an awesome summer.png|Five-year-old Candace is so cute. Candace promises past Candace she will take care of what is on the list.jpg But, I'm future Candace.jpg The Earth Starts to Move foam trap.png I have created, tada!.jpg|Doofenshmirtz revealing his plan to move the Earth away from the Sun to use the wrong sunscreen he bought 'Part 2' Irving takes over the concert I don't know, but I can guess.jpg Phineas, what is going on out there.jpg I don't know, it wasn't us.jpg Irving's Camp Song.png The Weather Changes Candace's List Wow, I remember this list.jpg I promised five year old me I'd do everything on that list.jpg Stacy reading the list.jpg Candace, everyone_know_tell_fight_that_spider.jpg I remember this hair clip.jpg Salamander Investigation Cave again.png tufw.jpg Carl, Major in Charge Epic secret handshake.png Agent D chasing Agent K.png UnhappyPerry.JPG|Perry is unhappy that he failed to stop Doofenshmirtz from moving the Earth away from the Sun. Major-In-Charge Carl stuck in a pet carrier.png Monty MiCh Carl and Perry.png hunt and peck.png Agent Possum is Playing Possum..png I hope that wasn't something too important.png Monogram at Mr. Slushy Dawg This is the part of the job i hate the most.jpg BattleHymn2.jpg I was just going to ask him to clean the bathroom.jpg Candace Completes her List (Almost) Candace on top of a unicorn of sorts.jpg Dreams can come true Stacy.jpg Candace licking her grilled cheese ice cream.jpg On proud beauty.jpg City Hall Broadcast WarmSweater.jpg|None of the citizens are happy by Roger's approach over the change in weather Estimating the Sun's Distance Save.jpg The Earth has moved.jpg Rodney's Plan Which one of you moved the Earth away from the sun?.jpg|Rodney demanding to know which one of the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members moved the Earth away from the sun ShowingTheBlueprints.jpg|Doofenshmirtz showing the blueprints of his successful scheme of moving the Earth, much to the other villains' delight Capture.PNG|Rodney being somewhat impressed after going through Doof's blueprints Candace's Failed Fear Attempt It's the last thing on the list.jpg Candace slowly stepping into the next room.jpg I can't do it.jpg It's just the legs and the hair.jpg i'm sticking my hand in the cage.jpg Candace having seen stacy being put into the ambulance.jpg My fear of spiders got Stacy bitten.jpg Looks like it's just you and me now Rainbow.jpg Summer Might Be Gone Forever 'Part 3' O.W.C.A.'s Goin' Down SnappingFingers01.jpg SnappingFingers02.jpg MissedTheOthers.jpg OWCA's Goin' Down.png EvilTeamUp.jpg|"Evil team up, dastardy scheme up." TakingThemToTown.jpg|"Taking 'em to town." GonnaCatchEm.jpg|"Gonna catch 'em. Throw 'em and fetch 'em." PutThemInThePound.jpg|"Put them in the pound." KickedUsAround.jpg|"You kicked us around, you mocked and offnended." PagesHaveTurned.jpg|"The pages have turned, your chapter has ended." CrushingOWCA.jpg|"Now 'cause O.W.C.A.'s going down!" That'sRight.jpg|"That's right!" Don'tEyeballMe.jpg|"Don't eyeball me." JustLookAskance.jpg|"Just look askance." RunAground.jpg|"Your team was run aground." Didn'tEatThosePlans.jpg|"You said you didn't eat those plans...." TheUltrasound.jpg|"...... but here's the ultrasound." AgencyIsOver.jpg|"Your agency is over...." WholeThingIsEnding.jpg|".... the whole thing is ending." CheckOutOurHomepage.jpg|"Check out our homepage..." HomepageTrending.jpg|".... and see how we're trending." SnappingFingers03.jpg|"O.W.C.A.'s going down!" Distract.jpg|"(Distract!)" Grab.jpg|"O.W.C.A.'s going down! (Grab!)" Lasso.jpg|"O.W.C.A.'s going down! (Lasso!)" Nab.jpg|"O.W.C.A.'s going down! (Nab!)" SnappingFingers04.jpg|"O.W.C.A.'s going DOWN!!" Composing a Simulation Saul Trapped cave again again.png The O.W.C.A. Agents Captured AgentsCaptured.jpg|All of the O.W.C.A. agents (except for Perry) have been captured Candace's Failed Fear Attempt #2 Candace still trying to get over her fear of spiders.jpg Candace freaking out after having seen the picture of the spider.jpg I really tried.jpg Summer's not over yet.jpg Candace thinking Phineas and Ferb have taken away Summer.jpg What did you do to summer?!.jpg L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N's Evil Demands LOVEMUFFIN-CityHallTakeover.jpg|The members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. have taken over City Hall, ready to give out their demands to the public. RodneyInControl.jpg|Rodney revealing his true plan of worldwide domination to the public EvilDemands.jpg|Rodney threatening to use his new -inizer to move the Earth into a new Ice Age unless all of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s demands are met LOVEMUFFINLOGO.jpg 'Part 4' Rockets Built to Earth Seriously someone moved the earth and it wasn't you.jpg Candace_and_Phineas_Behind_the_giant_rocket..jpg Any chance it could go back spontaneously to the way it was.jpg Phineas explains what they are building.jpg one measaly rocket on one mountain.jpg That's why we enlisted the help of other kids around the world.jpg Phineas leading Candace to the control room.jpg These look like simple level controls.jpg Oh he would, but he is trending.jpg Carl Gets the News The plan to bring back Summer begins Oh, there's kilamnjaro.jpg The_giant_rocket_has_picked_up_by_phineas's_plane.jpg Lock down the capsle and stand by.jpg Candace closing the capsle.jpg I sure hope there aren't any spiders in here.jpg Phineas, Ferb, and the gang riding on a plane through the mountains.jpg Candace saying rodger.jpg 2JcAq5m_RBs.maxresdefault.jpg Talk with the World Leaders WorldLeaders.jpg|Rodney contacting the world leaders (one of them is President Obama) about the progress of his plan LeadersFailure.jpg|Rodney is infuriated that the world leaders didn't meet the pretzels demand NoPretzels,NoDeal.jpg|Rodney remorselessly preparing to move the Earth to perpetual winter The Earth Moves to Perpetual Winter Candace mentions the holographic image is going the wrong way.jpg I;m increasing the burn.jpg 1400935321918.jpg|Buford explaining that this is the special episode since Phineas is yelling at Candace Candace and power grid overloading.jpg|Candace freaks out as the power grid overloads BuildingSettlingAgain.jpg|The villains of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. hearing Candace's scream far away 'Part 5' A Second Ice Age AngryDoof.jpg|Doofenshmirtz is disgusted by Rodney's intentions of bringing a new Ice Age All Monogram's Fault HomelessMonogram.jpg|Doofenshmirtz berating Monogram for failing to stop L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. when he had the chance Inflitrating the Warehouse TheyHaveACaveTroll.jpg|Monty and Perry facing the warehouse goons shootydoodah.png uhoh.png Candace is on her own Candace headed up to the attic.jpg Candace upon hearing Stacy say she can't help her.jpg Stacy swollen up from the spider bite.jpg Well she's no help.jpg oh, I can't do this.jpg Doofenshmirtz and Rodney's fight Doof&RodneyFighting.jpg Phineas' Pep Talk Theres Ferb's box way over there.jpg Oh, who am I kidding.jpg I;m using the Ferb o graphic technology.jpg My fear of spiders.jpg Remember when you helped us.jpg Phineas giving Candace a pep talk.jpg i should be able to walk across the attic.jpg Candace reacting to the word spider.jpg O.W.C.A. vs. L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. PETERTHEPANDAHASAMOUTH.png AnotherScuffle.jpg VillainsFleeing.jpg Candace Conquers Her Fear Candace crawling across the attic floor.jpg Candace by Ferb's box.jpg Candace opening the box.jpg Candace screaming upon seeing the spider in Ferb's box.jpg Are you kidding me.jpg Ok five year old me here we go.jpg CandaceSpider.jpg Candace with the fuse.jpg In your face arachnid.jpg Saving Summer Doof with a mop on his head.jpg|Doofenshmirtz being pushed into the wall by Rodney, getting a mop of top of his head RodneyFiringUpHisIzer.jpg|Rodney firing up his -inzier to bring in a new Ice Age Earth moving away from the sun.jpg What is it righty loosey.jpg DoofDefeatingRodney.jpg|Doofenshmirtz smacking Rodney with the mop for dooming the Earth Phineas and Ferb repairing something.jpg Candace saying the fuse is in.jpg It's not moving.jpg Phineas and the gang dangling from rope.png Phineas and gang dangling from rope 2.png That's a bad thing.jpg Anxiously waiting for a call.jpg Monogram, Carl and Perry help Doof.png|Monogram, Perry, Carl, and Monty, all helping out Doof to destroy Rodney's -izer Candace falling over the control panel.jpg thecave againagain.png|Saul, Lawrence, and Linda fall over as they reach the begining of the cave again. Nice catch, Carl!.jpg|Carl saving Monogram from falling over the roof Phineas what's happening.jpg Earth moving toward sun.jpg Candace trying to get the control panel.jpg What do you know I did.jpg Candace seeing the snow melt.jpg Candace seeing the contol panel is gone.jpg Monogram is Rehired RodneyArrested.jpg|Rodney is finally arrested for his crimes against humanity MM grows his 'stache back.png Saul Freed Saul.jpg Epilogue Not only did we save the world.jpg I got an idea!.jpg The world explding.jpg All credits go to Buford.jpg I think there must be somethin' wrong with this program.jpg End Credits Irving's Camp Song - End Credits.jpg The world explding.jpg All credits go to Buford.jpg Concept Art Phineas and Ferb doctors concept art.jpg|The Doctor Who reference in London was originally more explicit as seen here. Designs by Eddie Pittman. Danville animal shelter cages fall.jpg|Concept art of the animal shelter by Patrick O'Connor. Danville animal shelter cage closeup winter.jpg|A close up of the animal cages by Patrick O'Connor. To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category:Episode galleries